An image pickup technology is disclosed by which, in an image pickup apparatus, a light field between an objective lens and an image pickup element is recorded, thereby making it possible to freely change a focus position after an image is taken and develop an image again (perform refocusing) (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Further, as a UI for specifying a focus position and a depth of field, which are necessary parameters for refocusing, a UI has been proposed which specifies a focus position by touching a subject intended to be focused on a screen and specifies a depth of field depending on a length of time of the touching (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).